New Beginnings
by daisy-green
Summary: Die Geschehnisse nach X2...


Discaimer: Marvel Titel: New Beginnings Autor: daisy_green (daisy_green@methos.org) Archiv: www.schlaubi4ever.de.vu Rating: R Summary: Die Geschehnisse ein halbes Jahr nach X2 - die X-Men treffen auf alte Freunde und eine neue Bedrohung... AN: Bittebittebittebittebitte (positives *g*) Feedback!!!!!!! =)  
  
New Beginnings - Alte Bekannte by daisy_green  
  
Logan lief mehr oder weniger ziellos quer durch die Straßen von Salem. Eigentlich hasste er diese Stadt, warum also blieb er noch hier? Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er immer noch um Jean trauerte, und hier hatte er wenigstens noch die Erinnerungen an sie. Verdammt, sie war jetzt seit einem halben Jahr tot, er musste endlich loslassen. Immer noch vor sich hin grübelnd ging er in irgendeine Bar und bestellte sich ein Bier. Plötzlich hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen.  
"Logan? Bist du das?" Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er die dunkelhaarige Frau wieder.  
"Sel? Was machst du denn hier?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.  
"Das Selbe könnte ich dich fragen! Ich freue mich übrigens auch, dich zu sehen!", lachte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Und, wie geht's dir so?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wie immer. Und dir?" Sie ahmte sein Schulterzucken nach.  
"Ich bin okay. Also, was verschlägt dich hierher?"  
"Ich habe... Freunde hier. Wahrscheinlich verschwinde ich aber bald wieder." Die beiden redeten noch eine ganze Weile, dann klingelte Selinas Handy. Nachdem sie wieder aufgelegt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von Logan.  
"Tut mir Leid, Süßer, aber ich muss los." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Besteht die Chance, dich in nächster Zeit mal wieder zu treffen?", fragte er.  
"Ich finde dich schon", antwortete sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, dann verschwammen ihre Konturen, und sie war weg. Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Logan und begab sich wieder in die Xavier's School.  
  
Nachts lag Bobby Drake wach und dachte über seine Freundin Marie nach. Er liebte sie, ohne Frage, aber es war einfach verdammt schwer für ihn, dass er ihr nicht so nah sein konnte, wie er sich das wünschte. Alles, was er wollte, war, sie zu küssen, sie einfach nur zu berühren. Doch aus Angst, sie könnte ihn verletzen, stieß sie ihn immer wieder weg. Wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte, wusste er nicht.  
  
"Jean, wo bist du? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du tot bist, und ich will es nicht glauben... Dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr! Diese Sache am Alkali Lake ist jetzt ein halbes Jahr her, und ich denke immer noch jeden Tag an dich... Ich liebe dich so... Bitte komm zurück..." Eine Träne tropfte auf das Bild der rothaarigen Frau, das Scott Summers in den Händen hielt. Er küsste das Bild.  
"Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben..."  
  
"Kurt!" Ororo Munroe holte den blauhäutigen Mutanten am Morgen auf dem Gang der Xavier's School ein.  
"Gehst du mit mir frühstücken?" Lächelnd nickte er.  
"Aber gern. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Die beiden gingen in die Küche der Schule und redeten wie immer über alle möglichen Ding. Kurt liebte dieses morgendliche Ritual, und er liebte es, Ororo zuzuhören, sie einfach nur anzusehen. Sie war so wunderschön...  
"Kurt? Was hältst du davon?" Ihre Stimme holte ihn zurück.  
"Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken..." Sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem wundervollen Lächeln an, und in ihm breitete sich diese angenehme Wärme aus. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn ich dich mein Leben lang, jeden einzelnen Tag, einfach nur ansehen könnte, dachte er bei sich.  
  
John Allerdyce, auch als Pyro bekannt, lief durch die Stadt und spielte wie immer mit seinem Feuerzeug. Plötzlich stieß er mit einer Frau zusammen und hätte sie fast zu Boden gerissen. Sie murmelte ein "Entschuldigung" und lief dann weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen. Als er realisiert hatte, wem er da gerade begegnet war, konnte er es zuerst nicht fassen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie war doch tot... oder? Sie war vor einem halben Jahr gestorben, und nun stolperte sie hier durch die Stadt... Jean Grey, seine ehemalige Lehrerin, die sich am Alkali Lake für ihre Freunde geopfert hatte. Und überhaupt: Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt? War es möglich, dass er sich nur getäuscht hatte, und sie nur mit Jean verwechselt hatte? Er beschloß, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Er lief in die Richtung, in der er die vermeintliche Jean hatte verschwinden sehen, und hoffte, sie in dem Gedränge wiederzufinden. Schließlich holte er sie ein und folgte ihr unauffällig. Mit jeder Minute wurde er sich sicherer: Das war entweder Jean Grey, oder sie hatte eine Zwillingsschwester. Er zückte sein Handy, um den anderen davon zu berichten.  
"Hallo Mystique, meine Schöne... Rate mal, über wenn ich gerade in der Fußgängerzone gestolpert bin... Rote Haare, schnüffelt gern in anderen Gehirnen rum, und ist das besondere Schätzchen von unserem hochgeschätzten Professor Xavier..." Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte er Mystique keuchen.  
"Ich nehme an, du weißt, wen ich meine, oder? Sag dem Alten bescheid, und dann macht einen Vorschlag, was ich mit ihr unternehmen soll, ich werde ihr jedenfalls erst einmal weiter folgen."  
  
"Professor?"  
"Ja, Storm, was gibt es?" Sie betrat sein Büro.  
"Remy LeBeau ist mal wieder in der Stadt, und er hat angefragt, ob er eventuell ein paar Nächte hier verbringen darf..." Charles Xavier war sichtlich erfreut über diese Nachricht.  
"Aber sicher, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, ihn einmal wieder zu sehen. Er ist hier immer herzlich willkommen!" Die Tür ging ein weiteres Mal auf, und herein kam ein ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann mit roten Augen.  
"Schön, das zu hören, Professor!" Remy LeBeau begrüßte Xavier mit einem Handschlag, dann umarmte er Ororo.  
"Hey Ro, schön dich zu sehen!"  
"Hi Remy! Wie lange hast du eigentlich vor, zu bleiben?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Da will ich mich noch nicht so festlegen, werft mich einfach raus, wenn ich euch lästig werde!" Alle lachten, und Ororo war glücklich, dass ihr alter Freund wieder aufgetaucht war. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen, alle etwas aufzumuntern. Es gab einige, die immer noch nicht über Jeans Tod hinweg waren, und Remy strahlte einfach eine Art... positive Energie aus. Er legte den Arm um Ororos Schulter.  
"Also Stormy, wie sieht es aus? Gehen wir zusammen was trinken, und du erzählst mir, was in den letzten zwei Jahren so alles bei euch abgegangen ist?" Sie nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie Xaviers Büro. Auf dem Gang trafen sie noch einige Schüler, die schon zu Remys Zeiten da waren, Kitty fiel ihm vor Freude um den Hals.  
"Hey Kitty, wie ich sehen, hast du dich kaum verändert, als ich weg war, stimmt's?", fragte er lachend, als sie sich von ihm löste. Nachdem Kitty wieder ein Stück weg war, fragte Remy nach seinen anderen "alten Freunden".  
"Wie geht's Jean und Cyclops? Haben die beiden jetzt endlich geheiratet?" Ororo schwieg kurz, weil sie nicht sicher war, wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte.  
"Jean ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben...", sagte sie leise. Sie spürte, wie Remy kurz den Atem anhielt, weil er es nicht fassen konnte.  
"Wie... wie ist das passiert?" Stockend erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte mit Stryker, und wie Jean sich für sie alle geopfert hatte. Dann liefen sie noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Remy fragte:  
"Und wie geht es Scott jetzt?" Ororo seufzte.  
"Ziemlich schlecht... Was erwartest du? Er ist immer noch völlig fertig." Sie zögerte einen Moment.  
"Deshalb bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich glaube, du könntest ihn wieder etwas aufrichten." Remy nickte.  
"Ich werde mal mit ihm reden." Sie waren inzwischen an der Bar angekommen. Nachdem sie sich eine ruhige Ecke gesucht und sich etwas zu trinken bestellt hatten, redeten sie weiter.  
"Und wie sieht es sonst so aus? Ich habe eine Menge neuer Schüler gesehen."  
"Und es gibt auch einige neue X-Men, du wirst sie und ihre Macken schon noch kennenlernen!", lachte sie. Er wechselte das Thema.  
"Wie sieht es bei dir inzwischen eigentlich in Sachen Liebesleben aus?" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Remy!" Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran.  
"Nein, im Ernst! Ich meine, eine Frau wie du müsste doch eine Menge Männer haben, die sich nach ihr verzehren... War denn immer noch kein akzeptabler dabei?" Sie seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin mir über meine Gefühle selber noch nicht sicher." Nun war es an ihr, das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Was hast du eigentlich die letzten zwei Jahre über getrieben?"  
  
~~~  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel: Jean gerät in "schlechte Gesellschaft" und jemand verabschiedet sich von den X-Men... 


End file.
